regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Regular Clone Wars
Plot After the events of Empire Day, the Empire invade the Jedi Territory where young padawans are born to be Jedi. Transcript *(This episode begins at Star Wars: The Clone Wars dimension) *'Anakin Skywalker': Guys, look! *'Barranco': People of Star Wars: The Clone Wars dimmension. It was us the Rabbid Empire and the Galactic Empire we gonna take over your world. *'Ahsoka Tano': Oh, no. The Empire and the Galactic Empire to work together. We need to stop them. *'Captain Rex': Don't worry. We got a plan. *(Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang and Cham Syndulla are head it to the Venator-class Star Destroyer and head to the park) *'Anakin Skywalker': Here we are the park. *'Ezra': Guys, look! *'Kanan': Master Luminara? It's that you what are you doing here? *'Luminara Unduli': An old friend revived me. *(Rest of Zim's Gang arrives) *'Zim': What's going on here? *'Kanan': Zim, look. Master Luminara is alive. Hey, I know you Obi-Wan Kenobi. You got a message saids here on a holocron. I'll show you. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi (Hologram)': This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged-- our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... always. (Calls off) *'Thel': (looks at Obi Wan Kenobi) Are you that Kenobi guy who told the message? *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': Yes. Yes I am. *'Zim': So what's the problem? *(When Obi Won is about to speak, a Empire Battle Cruiser appeared) *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': When the Galactic Empire got a call from the Rabbid Empire. They are gonna join them. To work together. Also, lets run away before that Empire Battle Cruiser glass us! *'Kanan': To the Ghost! *(They head it to the Ghost) *(An Empire Lich follwed the Ghost, scene shows to the Lich's Interior) *'Gek': Looks like the heroes are escaping in that ship. (Points to the Ghost) *'Jul': In case the heroes dare to escape. (Presses the coordinates) *'Empire Computer': Preparing to fir re activated. *(The Lich shoot a plasma/laser beam at the Ghost's engines, making it going down) *'Hera': Ghost is down. *'Red (Tallest)': Don' worry. The Irken Empire are gonna help to attack the Empire Lich. *(Irken Ships attacking the Empire Lich) *'Thel': The Covenant Empire are gonna help, too. *(Covenant Ships and Irken Ships kills the Empire Lich) *'Ezra': Anthony, can you get us out of here? *'Anthony': (On Watch) Prepare to teleport. *'Kanan': Alright, let's get some help. *'Zeb': Right. *(Zim's Gang, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang and Cham Syndulla teleport to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': You made it. What happened? *'Rtas': The Empire marched the invasion on Jedi Territory. *(With the crashed Lich) *'Jul': We Empire Lords never die, unless we ended up doomed. *'Gek': The heroes shall be doomed, they called in a fleet. After all, Barranco was the first lord. *'Jul': Yep. What about the Galactic Empire? *'Gek': The Rabbid Empire and Galactic Empire are working together. *'Jul': Right. *(Jul and Gek see an Empire Battle Droid Warship and several Empire Submarine Carriers) *'Jul':Finally, an Empire Rescue Fleet are here. *'Battle Droid': General, it's Jul and Gek. *'Grevious': Well, at least we are helping each other. *(At the Shadow of Intent) *'Rtas': Will the Padawon younglings live? Since they were revived from the Empire? *'Dewer Delumino': Of course Rtas, I bring them to live again with our suh biological testments. *(The younglings appeared, in some Arbiter Loyalist armor) *'Kanan': Impressive, how did these such armory helped them continu to live? *'Dewer Delumino': Might not be easy, but I had to do when soldiers were knock down to recover. And the other ones were dead, but still will continue to be revived,by in the chamber to continue to live as planb, you know, like where our own Arbiter Loyalist Hunters were mmade. here they come right now. *(The other padawons appeared in Arbiter Loyalist Drone/Arbiter Loyalist Uggoy armory) *'Zeb': They look like a bunch of wimps to me. *'Ezra': I wonder what it feels like to b revived in Arbiter Loyalist Technology. *'Rtas': Never mind that, we shall focus on trying to stop the Empire. *'Ezra': We gotta do something and fast. *(At an Empire fleet) *'Darth Vader': My lord the heroes can be any where, I don' think we could find them. *'Barranco': Its been 6 hours and we still can't find them!? (Facepalmed) *'Zelok: I already found the location. (Points at a hologram of The Shadow of Intent) *'Argan': You mean inside of that Arbiter Loyalist Carrier!? My lord, is it possible to find them in that carrier!? *'Barranco': Perhaps it is.... *(An Empire Fleet started to surround the Shadow of Intent) *'Inquisitor': We must find those heroes surround the Shadow of Intent. *(The Empire fleet and the Shadow of Intent are fighting each other) *'Agent Kallus': Stop them. They can't to far. *(Each Empire ship released a boarding vessle to the Shadow of Intent) *'Sangheili Minor': Arbiter, the Empire ships are using some boarding cales to board us. *'Thel': (On speaker) Clear off and silence any Empire stowaways. *(Several Aribiter Loyalist Sagheili are fighting against several Empire troops from each Empire boarding cables) *'Agent Kallus': My lord, This is Agent Kallus, we gonna stop them. *'Barranco (On Communicator)': Stop them! *(3 Arbiter loyalist banshees took down the Empire caples, the holes of the Shadow of Intent closed themselves) *'Arbiter Loyalist Computer': Air and gravity pressure reestablished. *'Dewer': (Using communication) Get the Shadow of Intent to Max Defensive and upgrade the weapon systems! *(The Shadow of Intent fires and destroys several Empire ships) *'Empire Troop 1': This Arbiter Loyalist Assault Carrier is destroying several of our ships quickly! *'Empire Troop 2': Shall we retreat? *'Stormtrooper 1': Oh, yeah. Retreat! *(After the Empire fleet retreated, a strange looking ship appeared) *'Zim': That shil ks not one of ours! *'Thel': What is it, more Empire!? *'Red': Even worse. *'Anakin Skywalker': What was it? *'Zim': Who's ship is that? *'Red': One of our long lost enemies. *'Commander Fox': What was your long lost enemies? *'Jar Jar Binks-': Tell us, Red. *'Red': The Pork Side! *'Anakin Skywalker': Are they working for the Empire? *'Red': Yes. *'Zidgel': We're gonna teach them a lesson. *'Thel': All cruisers, fire at The Pork Side's ship! *(All cruisers fires at Pork Side's Ship and damaged) *'Thel': We did it. We defeated them. *'Darwin': Yeah. *(With the Empire fleet) *'Agent Kallus': My lords, all we found is The Pork Side. (Shows the Pork Side are dead) *'Barranco': (Grabs the dead bodies of Pork Side) If we can revive those guys, they might join us. *'Agent Kallus': Good idea. To the surgery level! *(At the surgery level) *'Barranco': Don't worry people revive some bad guys with the body parts now I'm gonna revive them. *(Soon Pork Side was on a robot suit with Mecha Masks, mechanical hands,dark boots,a cape, an air tank on his back,and a helmets as Pork Side was revieved) *'Barranco': Welcome back, Pork Side thanks to me that I revive you in a robot suit with Empire Technology,you are now my new henchmen to serve me, and here is your plunger as a weapon to attack, a blaster with lazer beams, and a jet pack. *(At the Park) *'Kanan': Say you would you all want to join the park? *'Obi-Wan': Of course. We're in. *'Benson': That's great, Kanan, love that idea. (To Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang and Cham Syndulla) So, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang and Cham Syndulla wanna join the park? *'Anakin Skywalker': You got it, Benson. *'Ahsoka Tano': Time to heat things up. *'of Star Wars: The Regular Clone Wars' Trivia *Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang and Cham Syndulla got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers